


Since I Saw Vienna

by VanceEllis (LoganBlu)



Series: Sleepy Bois Oneshots Probably [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Depression, I'm really bad at tagging things so just have fun with this, Sad Dave | Technoblade, a lot of angst man, mans gets stabbed, philza's dead, surprise, technoblade suffers survivors guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganBlu/pseuds/VanceEllis
Summary: Technoblade relives memories of the past in front of his fireplace, trying to remember what Philza said to him before his death. Kinda.I wrote this for a friend after listening to 'The World Caves In' and 'Since I Saw Vienna' so that's where the idea struck.
Series: Sleepy Bois Oneshots Probably [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055993
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Since I Saw Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Big Tw here  
> -Gore  
> -Death  
> -Depression?  
> -Really though the gore is kinda there

Technoblade found himself sitting in front of his fireplace again, shivering despite the waves of heat that were rolling off of him in waves. The arctic, despite suiting him and his retirement, was exceptionally colder when the only person who made it somewhat more bearable was gone. Forever. The piglin-hybrid was struggling with memories that kept plaguing his head, making it remotely impossible to get a single thought through. Every time Techno shut his eyes he could see the arrow- hear the final beat of a heart.  
He cursed quietly under his breath, tears flooding his eyes and making the flames harder to see. Technoblade was supposed to be strong and emotionless, the perfect killing machine to help whoever needs him to come fight for their side. Technoblade was a warrior, a mercifulness demon that was a scourge to the earth since he was born and abandoned in that godforsaken nether fortress. Maybe his parents, or family, or pack had left him there for a reason. Maybe they knew what kind of monster he would become in his later years, somehow. Blood for the Blood God, the voices in his head screamed, along with just 'E'. The voices were always there, he couldn’t do anything about that.

The voices had gotten a lot worse since Philza had- 

He didn't want to think about it. He wasn't ready.

It had been fifty weeks since he saw Philza. Fifty weeks since the only person who actually saw through the War Pig facade was gone. 

Techno had no one. Wilbur was dead and loopy most of the time, and Tommy hated his guts. If he tried to go back to L’manberg, he’d be killed on sight. Philza had spent a lot of time with him, the only one to do so, and now he was dead. 

Dead. 

He blamed himself, of course. How could he not? Techno was smart, smarter than most, he should have known that it would have been a trap. The moment he stepped through the doors he felt it, felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up- and then got tunnel vision to Philza. And that's when everything went to shit. He remembers the look in his dad's eyes, the hopelessness, disappointment even.  
Techno might have been imagining that one but- Phil had all the reason to be disappointed in him. They had tried to run, they did. The two were fast, but Dream had been a step ahead of them.  
The plan was sloppily made- Techno would get them out and they would run for the hills. And they made it to the hills, with Techno parrying bolts fired from crossbows that were being shot at them from the bottom of the hill. His goal was to protect Philza at all costs, that was his job. Philza played hardcore, he didn't have three lives like the rest of them. 

They thought they were in the clear when they reached the top. 

Philza must have heard the bow string twang as it sent the arrow towards Techno's head, because he sure didn't. 

All he saw was Phil jumping in front of him, shouting 'GET DOWN!'. And then blood spreading out from a hole in his chest, the tip of an arrow just poking out of the other side. 

And then Techno's world imploded. 

He remembers the rest very faintly, but there was a loud scream of anger and dismay (probably his), and then a sword was buried between Dream's ribs (also probably his.) The green man only met the furious eyes of the pig with a cold grin as thick blood dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, and then he was no more, body disappearing from the blade as he was sent to respawn. Techno was now the only member to have taken a life from Dream. It was surreal.

Techno's memory picks back up next to Philza's side, watching as his father slowly bled out in front of him. 

He remembered sitting there in silence for a good moment and then choking out memories that the two shared together. He remembered Philza's bloodied hand cupping his face and saying something- he said something- Techno couldn't remember. He tried so hard to remember but just couldn't. His father’s last words were lost to the world.

And then Philza's hand fell from his face and his father went cold and limp in his arms, blood pooling out onto the grass beneath him and staining Technoblade’s blouse and cloak.

And Techno stood up and carried his father to L'Manberg. 

The funeral was two days later and it was beautiful.

It made Techno feel even worse, and the hostility from his old teammates made nothing easier. 

So he left again, for good. 

It had been sixty weeks since he had seen Philza. 

He's not a man of substance, but good lord did he want to drown everything out. 

Techno had left the house they built together and started wandering aimlessly around the world, blandly taking everything in. He was a specter that had lost every will to exist. 

And he didn't return for a long, long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it let me know, I might do a second part.
> 
> Also if you got this far, the draft for this fanfiction was written in a legitimate minecraft book on my friends SMP.


End file.
